


Nights Like This

by AroScully



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroScully/pseuds/AroScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about Kira in the Resistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Like This

The heat makes you bloat. On nights like this you want to forget you are in the resistance. To forget what you are here for and what you have done. 

But the mat you are laying on is not thick enough to keep the rocks from pressing into your back and when you close your eyes all you can see is a twisted version of yourself licking blood off of your fingers. The image makes your skin prickle with heat. As if it’s possible to be warmer than you already are.

You watch as the clouds slip over the sky, thinking, even the stars cannot face you knowing all you have done.   
On nights like this your hair sticks in swirls to your forehead and sweat makes your clothes cling to you with a kind of desperation that is all too fitting. You close your eyes and wish it wasn’t so warm. It’s too warm to share a mat with someone but the humid air is making you want to climb a wall.

You roll onto your side and think about the last time you shared a mat. You had killed a Cardassian that day, slitting his throat deeper than you meant to and the adrenaline had propelled you into her arms like she wasn’t proud of what you had just done. So you clung to Lupaza with such a fierceness that the moment she touched you, you crumbled. You fell apart that night, spilling out of seams you tried so hard to  keep hidden.

And in the morning, when you avoided her eyes, focusing too hard on your hands rolling up your mat, she had simply said, Nerys, like she was scolding you. Looking up you had seen the smile in her eyes.

That had been weeks ago, when the nights were still cool, before the warmer season had started. So now you find yourself on a night like this, with your empty stomach bloated and your phaser tucked under the sweater you have balled up beneath your head, thinking about how pliable you’ve become. Against Lupaza, against the unrelenting heat, against the resistance.


End file.
